My Little Secret
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: Ever heard the words "You don't realize what you have until you lose it." I always thought that quote was such a stupid quote but after all that happened to me, I actually believe what the quote is saying. I'm Ally Dawson and I have a secret. A secret that almost no one knows. But in order for you to find out that secret, I have to tell you my story. My love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy Guys! So This is my first story and I'm so excited! Hope you guys like this and just so you know, this is based on a true story so let's see what'll happen shall we? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever heard the words "You don't realize what you have until you lose it." Well in the beginning, I always thought that quote was such a stupid quote but after all that happened to me, I actually believe and support what the quote is saying. I'm Allyson Marie Dawson "Ally" As I prefer people to call me.

I'm 15 years old and I have a secret. A secret that almost no one knows. But in order for you to find out that secret, I have to tell you my story. My love story.

Yeah, you must think Love is a wonderful, amazing thing to experience, it is well until your fairy tale ends. Everything started when I moved from Miami to New York. My family had some problem because of my uncle. Both of my parents are immigrants as well as me so when we came, my grandmother took us in with my uncles. I had two uncles (They're my Father's step-brother), John and Jonathan.

I was 2 1/2 years old when we first arrived to Miami. My parents both got a job when we arrived. My father as a dishwasher and my mom worked in a bakery. They never got home until midnight so Grandma Nanny would always take care of me. There were times that she had to go buy food so she could cook so she would leave me with my uncle Jonathan. I was 5 when it first happened...When he first touched me. I didn't know what he was doing and if it was right or wrong so I never told anyone.

He kept doing it, whenever my grandma left me with him and I would never tell anyone.

When I turned 7, My mom got pregnant so she quit working and my dad got a job as a cooker and my 'uncle' Jonathan finally got a job as well.

9 Months later, My little brother Mason was born and one casual day, I finally told my mom what my uncle use to do to me. I remember that day as if it was just yesterday. She told my father and I swear I never seen my parents cry so much as I saw them that very day. That very night, my parents got all their stuff and my brother and mines and we left. I had no idea where we were going but as I looked out the car window, laying down in my mom's lap saw how we went from mountains and beaches to these huge buildings. Where were we? "Welcome to New York City" were the first words my mom said when we got out of the car.

We moved in into this small apartment and my dad got a job in Popeye's while my mom stood at home taking care of my little brother and of course I had to go to school. A new school.

The first day wasn't so bad. I made friends and all, even a best friend, Billy. We would always hang out and the best part was that we lived next to each other's apartments.

One day I was outside my house with Billy talking when I saw this guy. He was short and had black hair. He was walking over to us, smiling and saying Hi to Billy. Of course he said Hi to me but I was too shy to even respond. Billy and the guy talked for 5 minutes and then he left, giving us his one million dollar smile before leaving. Wow, who was he?

Days passed after I saw that guy and in the end I found out he lives in the same apartment as Billy and he goes to our school. I never seen him and I haven't seen him since then, well that is, until today.

Hi everyone, I'm Allyson Marie Dawson and this is my story.

* * *

**And that was the end! Hope you guys loved it, I worked so hard on this so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, Follow, favorite please :) Thanks! Byeeeeee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy Guys! So Thanks for much for the reviews, Follows and favorites. You guys are awesome so Thank you. Now with the disclaimer.**

**Ally:Can I do it Mel? Pleaseeeeeee.**  
**Melanie:*Smiles*Fine Alls. Go.**  
**Ally:Thank you! So, Mel doesn't own Austin and Ally only the story which is based on a true story. *Looks at Melanie*Whose story is this based on?**  
**Melanie:*Smiles*You'll find out later on. Now back to the story ;)**

* * *

It was November 28, and I was finally turning 15 tomorrow. I was out all day with my mom looking for a outfit for my birthday party today. It wasn't gonna be anything too big, just a little a party with my huge family I have here in New York and my Godparents with their family. I kept going store to store but I couldn't find anything. Finally, I went in Forever 21 and found a pretty white short dress. It had some black designer on it and luckily it was my size.

Outfit. Check.

After buying my outfit, I went back home to get everything ready for the party. Around 8 P.M. everyone started arriving and it got full. We danced, talked, even singed and had a bunch of fun. Wow who thought I could actually have a lot of fun with adults?

It was finally 12. It was my BIRTHDAY! I was just dancing a slow song with my dad when my mom came in carrying a small but adorable cake. "Feliz Cumpleanos a ti, Feliz Cumpleanos a ti. Feliz Cumpleanos, Feliz cumpleanos, Feliz Cumpleanos a ti." My mom started singing and everyone started joining her. When they were done, my cousin said "Make a wish." I closed my eyes and wish for something that I never thought could actually happen. "I wish my life was more excited. To be like a adventure. " I said in my mind and then I blew my candle out while everyone was clapping. If only I knew that, the wish was actually gonna become real and that my life would change from that moment on.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Yeah, Yeah, I know its short, sorry about that. I promise the next one will be better :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. Love yall! Byeeee :)**


End file.
